


Sininen Rapsodia

by Jisra_Lumina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst and Drama, Drug Addiction, Human Trafficking, Multi, Violence
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Miehen tavoitteet olivat korkealla senaatissa ja valkoisessa talossa, mutta hänen matkansa huipulle oli huumeiden, viinan, ihmiskaupan ja veritöiden tahrima.





	Sininen Rapsodia

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoittaja: Koiruus alias Jisra Lumina ihte  
> Beta: Ylirakas, ihana ja kärsivällinen Fire  
> Ikäraja: K-15  
> Tyylilaji: AU-taiaton, angstidraama ja "gangsterimaailman ihannointia"  
> Paritukset/hahmot: Narcissa/Lucius, Tom/Harry, Bellatrix ja muita kuolonsyöjistä tuttuja nimiä  
> Varoitukset: Koska en juonta halua pilata (Yliminä kysyy "Mitä juonta?"), niin lähinnä rikollisuutta, päihteitä, väkivaltaa, prostituutiota ja muuta sellaista vähemmän kaunista. 
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: Omistan vilkkaan mielikuvituksen, mutta en saa siitä rahaa, joten silkasta rakkaudesta J.K. Rowlingin Potter-kirjoihin olen lainannut kirjojen hahmot tarinaani.
> 
>  
> 
> Haasteet: FF100 sana 087. Elämä, Päihdehaaste vol. 3., OTP10 ja Perspektiiviä parittamiseen canon - Narcissa/Lucius   
> K/H: Muusa pitäisi lukita äänieristettyyn koppiin, koska se tuntuu saavan ideoita kaikesta mahdollisesta ja mahdottomasta. Tällä kertaa kesken kolmen eri tekstin kirjoittamisen, taustalla soiva euroviisukappale Miss Kiss Kiss Bang sai muusan vauhkoksi ja en nähnyt muusan visioilta kirjoittaa muuta kuin 20-luvun gangstereiden maailmasta yhden gangsterin heilan silmin. Tosin kappale itse tai sen sanat eivät liity mitenkään tekstiin, ne vain tuottivat kuvia, tunnelmia ja omituisia assosiaatioita, joista tämä ficci lopulta muodostui. Niin ja huomasin vasta tuhat sanaa ylitettyäni, että hitto, mä eksyin kirjoittamaan hettiä!? Huom. vaikka Harryyn viitataan lapsena ja poikana, ei hän silti ole alaikäinen muuta kuin Narcissan silmin. Eli tekstissä ei ole kyse pedofiliasta, mutta parin välillä on kyllä isohko ikäero, vaikka iät eivät ole kirjojen mukaiset.

 

**Omistettu ReginaRiddlelle, Pyhimykselle, Sirinalle ja Julma-Nalalle, joiden kuolonsyöjäpropaganda lämmittää sydäntäni!**

 

 

**Sininen rapsodia**

 

 

Narcissa Malfoy, tyttönimeltään Musta, siemaili elegantista lasista cocktailia, jonka nimellä ei ollut väliä, pääasia oli se, että siinä oli riittävästi viinaa, ilman että sitä maistoi juodessaan. Toisessa kädessä sormien välissä lepäsi savuke sirossa holkissa, nikotiini yhdessä alkoholin kanssa kuljettivat naista päivästä toiseen, vaikka nekään eivät aina riittäneet. Ilman nautintoaineita hän olisi jo luovuttanut, sillä tämä ei ollut sitä elämää, johon hän oli syntynyt ja kasvatettu. Hänen olisi pitänyt istua viehättävässä salongissa äitinsä kanssa ja miettiä, kuka olisi paras sulhasehdokas itärannikon seurapiirien varakkaista poikamiehistä. 

 

 

Cissan paikka ei ollut savuisessa salakapakassa synkässä Chicagossa, yllään vähemmän vaatteita kuin säädyllisellä naisella oli alusvaatteita pukunsa alla. Hänen ainoa lohtunsa oli se, ettei hän ei ollut ainakaan yhtä alhaalla kuin hänen tulisieluinen sisarensa Bellatrix. Sisko joutui hankkimaan elantonsa haarojaan levittämällä, vaikka virallisesti Bellan työnimike oli tanssityttö. Naisen katse hakeutui lavalle, jossa hänen sisarensa hankki asiakkaita tanssimalla provokatiivisesti, ja Narcissan oli rehellisyyden nimissä myönnettävä, että Bella oli lumoava riettaudessaankin. Silti Cissa värisi muistaessaan, mikä siskon oli asemaansa ajanut. 

 

~*~

 

_Chicagon trokaus, salakuljetus ja prostituutio monopoli oli, Al Caponen yrityksistä huolimatta, Gangsterilla, jota kutsuttiin Kuninkaaksi. Kuningas, Tom Riddle, oli komea, rikas ja julma. Miehen tavoitteet olivat korkealla senaatissa ja valkoisessa talossa, mutta hänen matkansa huipulle oli huumeiden, viinan, ihmiskaupan ja veritöiden tahrima. Bellatrix oli ensimmäinen Mustan tytöistä, joka isänsä velkojen takia päätyi Kuninkaan sisäpiirin sulostuttajaksi. Bella oli myös sisaruksista kunnianhimoisin, seurapiirien prinsessan mielestä hänen ylhäinen kasvatus ja kiistaton kauneus oikeuttivat asemaan Kuningattarena._

 

 

_Bella oli aloittanut kipuamisensa vaivihkaisilla siirroilla ja hienovaraisilla juonilla. Sisaren keinot olivat kuitenkin jo muuttuneet häikäilemättömiksi siinä vaiheessa, kun Narcissa oli liittynyt Kuninkaan seurueeseen. Viimeisestä tempustaan Kuninkaan saamiseksi itselleen Bella olisi saanut kuoleman tuomion jopa valtion vankilassa, mutta Riddle raivostaan huolimatta jätti naisen henkiin. Narcissa ei ollut varma, kumpi rangaistuksista olisi pahempi, elää elämänsä huorana vai kuolla, mutta rangaistuksetta ei hänkään olisi sisartaan voinut päästää tämän teosta._

 

 

_Yritys surmata Pikku-Kuningas, oli tapahtunut pyhäinpäivän naamiaisjuhlissa. Kuningas oli hetkeksi jättänyt Pikku-Kuninkaan titteliä kantavan pojan henkivartijoidensa seuraan, kun ovivartijat ilmoittivat epäilyttävistä sisäänpyrkijöistä. Narcissa epäili yhä siskonsa käyttäneen viehätysvoimaansa saadakseen muutamia rähinöitsijöitä järjestämään harhautuksen ovelle sinä iltana. Lestrangen veljeksistä vanhempi ei ollut yhtään sen enempää immuunimpi Bellan suloille kuin muutkaan miehet ja pian vain Rabastan keskittyi Pikku-Kuninkaan selustan turvaamiseen._

 

 

_Rodolphus oli keskittynyt tiirailemaan Bellan decolteta, eikä nähnyt, kuinka hänen ihailunsa kohde oli siirtynyt hänen ja suojeltavan pojan väliin. Rabastan silmäili ympäri salia yrittäessään ennakoida mahdollisia vaaroja, sillä Bellan häikäilemättömyys ei ollut antanut aihetta muuhun kuin hilpeyteen Kuninkaan seurueessa. Viidessä minuutissa se käsitys muuttui, kun Bellan sukkanauhaan kätketyistä veitsistä ensimmäinen osui Pikku-Kuninkaan käsivarteen tämän kääntyessä sattuman oikusta siten, että kylkeen hengenvaaralliseksi tarkoitettu isku ei osunutkaan maaliinsa._

 

 

_Pikku-Kuninkaan tarratessa haavoittuneeseen raajaansa Bella yritti epätoivoisesti uutta iskua, tällä kertaa pakkomielteisen naisen veitsi osui pojan otsaan, mutta nyt Rabastan ehti estämän suuremman vahingon. Pikku-Kuninkaan kauniit kasvot peittyivät haavasta vuolaana valuvaan vereen. Näky oli kuin Danten helvetin kuvauksesta, pojan vihreiden silmien hohtaessa punaisen keskellä ja veripisaroiden roikkuessa mustista ripsistä. Silti Cissa ei pystynyt kääntämään kasvojaan pois pojasta, jota jokainen sisäpiiriläinen kohteli kunnioittavasti ja pyrki miellyttämään. Poika, joka oli aina Kuninkaan läheisyydessä ja jonka roolista Riddlen vuoteenlämmittäjänä vaiettiin._

 

 

_Rodolphuksen kädet pitivät kahleiden tavoin Bellaa otteessaan, vaikka nainen rimpuili mielipuolen tavoin. Rabastan puolestaan yritti selvittää Pikku-Kuninkaan haavojen vakavuutta ja hoitaa niitä tarjoilijattarien ja baarimikkojen huolehtiessa siitä, että sidetarpeita ja muita lääkintä tarpeita oli riittävästi. Narcissa ei vieläkään tiennyt, miten ja milloin hän oli itse siirtynyt Pikku-Kuninkaan luo. Hän oli silittänyt pojan mustia hiuksia pois otsan haavalta ja jutellut rauhoittavasti Rabastanin desinfioidessa haavat alkoholilla. Bellan raivoisat huudot sekoittuivat muiden äänien tavoin kaukaiseksi huminaksi pojan hymyillessä Narcissalle kiitollisena, ennen kuin sulki kuumeisina kiiltelevät silmänsä väsyneenä._

 

 

_Cissa oli jatkanut hiusten silittämistä, eikä hän kiinnittänyt huomiota siihen, kun Kuningas saapui paikalle koko julmassa loistossaan. Cissa oli pyrkinyt pitämään kaiken huomionsa haavoittuneessa pojassa, mutta miksi? Siitä Narcissalla ei ollut kuin muutamia epämääräisiä arvailuja. Ehkä hän oli halunnut välttyä näkemästä sisarensa viimeisiä hetkiä ja teloitusta, kuten hän silloin oletti tapahtuvan. Ehkä hän näki Pikku-Kuninkaan sinä lapsena, joka tämä oli asemastaan huolimatta. Tai ehkä hän yritti alitajuisesti hyvittää sisarensa teot ja todistaa, etteivät kaikki Mustat olleet epäluotettavia tai murhanhimoisia._

 

~*~

 

Luciuksen käsi hänen reidellään palautti Narcissan takaisin tähän päivään, jossa päihteet olivat hänen lähimmät ystävänsä ja hän oli Luciukselle enemmän puolialaston näyttelyesine kuin kumppani. Siitä huolimatta, että hänen asemansa oli muuttunut pelkästä seuralaisesta osaksi sisäpiiriä rouva Malfoyna. Hänen uskollisuutensa Pikku-Kuninkaalle ja Kuninkaalle sinä verisenä pyhäinpäivänä ja sen jälkeen palkittiin naittamalla hänet Kuninkaan ykkösmiehelle, politiikan kulissien takaisten siirtojen mestarille, vanhalla mantereella yhä asuvan markiisin hulttio perilliselle. 

 

 

Lucius Malfoylle avioliitto oli yksi poliittinen siirto muiden joukossa, sillä mies varmisti asemansa myös uuden mantereen poliittisessa eliitissä. Mies kuitenkin viihtyi paremmin Kuninkaan sisäpiirissä, koska alamaailman valtiaan vierellä oli helppo kerätä liittolaisia kaikista yhteiskunnan kerroksista ja kasvattaa pankkisaldoa nopeasti ja helposti. Narcissalle avioliitto ei tuonut elämään muuta muutosta kuin sen, että hänen ei tarvinnut enää varmistaa tärkeiden vieraiden viihtyvyyttä. Se ei toki estänyt häntä keskustelemasta näiden kanssa, mutta flirttailu ja muut suosionosoitukset hän varasi vain miehelleen.

 

 

Lucius oli miellyttävä, tällä oli herrasmiehen käytöstavat, joskin toisenlaisiakin hetkiä miehellä oli. Raffinoitunut julkisivu kätki alleen hedonistin, joka ajoittain haki nautintoa myös väkivallasta ja sadismista. Lucius ei kuitenkaan koskaan nostanut kättään Narcissaa vastaan, josta hän oli äärimmäisen kiitollinen. Kiitollisuus sai hänet kääntämään katseensa, kun aviomies etsi viihdykettä tanssityttöjen riveistä, aviollisen seksin menettäessä hohtonsa. Luciuksen mielestä riittävä kunnioitus vaimoaan kohtaan oli se, ettei mies koskaan hakenut tyydytystä Bellatrixin jalkojen välistä.

 

 

Aiemmin avioliitto olisi merkinnyt Cissalle samaa kuin äitiys, perhe ja kodinhoito. Nyt hän hukutti suruansa päihteisiin salakapakan jazzin ja savun täyttämässä sydämessä. Hän oli epäonnistunut naisen tärkeimmässä tehtävässä ja ainoa, jota hän saattoi syyttää siitä, oli hän itse. Hän ei ollut kuunnellut kehoaan, kun olisi ollut sen aika. Hän oli vain nauttinut ihailevista katseista ja miehensä mustasukkaisuudesta, sillä se muistutti häntä siitä, että hän oli miehelleen tärkeämpi kuin tanssitytöt ja muut heitukat. Narcissa oli nauranut, tanssinut, juhlinut, edustanut, laihduttanut ja kiristänyt korsettiaan piilottaakseen naiselliset kurvinsa, jotta täyttäisi sen hetkisen, poikamaista vartaloa ihannoivan, muodin vaatimukset. 

 

 

Hän ei ollut hoitanut heidän kotiaan, joka näytti asumattomalta ja olikin sitä ainakin osittain. Hän ei ollut ajatellut lasten saamista, vaikka äitiydestä aina oli haaveillut. Ehkä juuri siksi hän ei ollut huomannut, kuin vasta viidennellä kuulla olevansa raskaana. Cissa oli ollut onnellinen, enemmän kuin onnellinen, hän oli leijunnut pilvissä lääkärin varmistettua asian. Lucius ei jakanut hänen iloaan, sillä mies ei halunnut lapsia ennen kuin saavuttaisi poliittisen jättipottinsa. Lady Fortuna ilmeisesti kuuli miehen toiveen tai sitten rankaisi Narcissaa tämän synneistä, sillä seitsemännen kuukauden kontrollissa ei sydänääniä enää kuulunut. Cissan elämän keskipiste vajaan kahdenkuukauden ajalta oli kuollut hänen kohtuunsa. Jotain särkyi silloin Narcissan sydämessä ja mielessä, jotain joka ei koskaan palautuisi ennalleen. 

 

 

Severus Kalkaros, Kuninkaan henkilääkäri ja kemisti, toimi myös Narcissan lääkärinä. Severus osoitti myötätuntoa enemmän kuin Lucius. Lääkäri ei tehnyt suurta numeroa siitä, että kuolleen lapsen synnyttäminen ei onnistunut. Mies tainnutti Cissan kyselemättä lääkecocktaililla, kaapi kohdun puhtaaksi sen kuolleesta asukista ja huolehti sen pois ennen Narcissan virkoamista. Luciuksen tullessa hakemaan vaimoaan kotiin Severus kertoi riskeistä, joita operaatio saattaisi aiheuttaa ja suositteli kondomin käyttöä vähintään puolen vuoden ajan. Sillä ennen kuin Narcissa olisi kunnolla toipunut operaatiosta, olisi tulehduksen mahdollisuus liian suuri ja raskauksien onnistuminen epätodennäköistä. Lisäksi raskaus, jos sellainen ihme tapahtuisi, saattaisi olla jopa hengenvaarallinen Cissalle toipilaana.

 

 

Lucius suhtautui ohjeisiin mustasukkaisen miehen skeptisyydellä, hän kuvitteli Severuksen vain havittelevan Narcissaa ja siksi käski Luciusta pidättäytymään avioliiton iloista. Sillä kondomin käyttö tarkoitti Luciuksen kielessä samaa kuin selibaatti, mies ei sellaista suostunut käyttämään. Niinpä kaksi päivää operaation jälkeen Lucius oli vaatinut Narcissaa täyttämään aviolliset velvollisuutensa valittamatta. Cissa oli kasvatettu kunnioittamaan miestä, ja vaikka mies ei ollutkaan hänen vanhempiensa kriteerien mukainen, hän alistui miehensä vaatimuksiin kivusta välittämättä. Severuksen mukaan antamat kipulääkkeet veivät hetkellisesti mukanaan myös menetyksen aiheuttaman henkisen tuskan. 

 

 

Opiaateilla Narcissa saattoi lääkitä suruaan, mutta raskauksia niillä ei ehkäisty. Hän ei voinut kieltäytyä seksistä, eikä pakottaa miestään käyttämään kondomia. Hän ei ilman aviomiehen suostumusta saanut pessaaria keneltäkään kunnialliselta lääkäriltä. Eikä Lucius antaisi kenenkään koskea vaimoonsa niin intiimisti, ellei ollut elämän ja kuoleman kysymys, jota ehkäisy ei miehen mielestä ollut. Takakujien puoskareiden luokse Narcissa ei eksyisi, sillä se oli varmin tapa hankkia itselleen ikävyyksiä ilman todellista vastinetta rahoilleen ja riskin otolle. Kunnollisen ehkäisyn puuttuessa Narcissa turvautui mitä erilaisimpiin keinoihin raskauksien estämiseksi, hän kokeili kaikkea sitruunamehusta kotitekoisiin yrttipessaareihin. 

 

 

Silti hän haaveili siitä päivästä, kun Lucius olisi korkeassa asemassa senaattorina ja heillä olisi kaunis talo viihtyisällä alueella, jonka täyttäisi lasten raikuvat äänet ja omenapiirakan tuoksu. He kävisivät yhdessä kirkossa sunnuntaisin lapset ja vanhemmat parhaimmissaan. Istuisivat ruokailuhuoneen pöydän ääreen, kun tummaihoiset palvelijat tarjoilisivat heille lounaan. Hän toimisi naisyhdistyksissä ja vanhempaintoimikunnissa, järjestäisi puutarhakutsuja ja edustaisi miehensä rinnalla vaalitilaisuuksissa sekä muissa tärkeissä tapahtumissa. Kaikki se oli Narcissan ajatuksissa, kun hän istui Luciuksen vierellä Kuninkaan pöydässä miesten puhuessa liiketoimiensa edistymisestä viime viikkoina.

 

 

Kuninkaan yksi tuottoisimmista liiketoimista oli huumekauppa, jota hän piti yllä Severuksen kehittämällä jatkuvasti uusia muotoja oopiumin johdannaisista, heroiinista ja muista. Niiden lisäksi Kuninkaan kemisti etsi koko ajan muitakin huumausaineita muokattavaksi, hänen tähtäimessään oli mahdollisimman helposti markkinoitavia huumeita, joiden raaka-aineet olisivat edullisia ja saatavuus turvattua. Miehen esitellessä uusia kehitelmiään sisäpiirille Narcissa piti huolen siitä, että muutamia näytteitä eksyi hänen käsilaukkuunsa. Uutuudet tarjosivat hetkellisen pakopaikan todellisuudesta, sillä kipulääkkeiden vahvuus ei enää riittänyt pitämään sitä loitolla. Hän tiesi olevansa heikko ja naurettava pitäessään kiinni unelmastaan yläluokkaisesta perheidyllistä.

 

 

Narcissan syöksykierteen tuntui huomaavan vain Pikku-Kuningas, joka oli saanut Kuninkaan sijoittamaan Cissan pöytäjärjestyksessä viereensä. Narcissa ei voinut uskoutua asioistaan pojalle, vaikka tämä osoitti poikkeuksellista myötätuntoa yhdeksi alamaailman tunnetuimmista rikollisista. Ehkä Pikku-Kuninkaan osoittama lempeys olisi rikkonut Cissan kuoren jossain vaiheessa, mutta Bellan epäonnistuneen attentaatin jälkeen palkatun Naginin, mystisestä idästä tulleen naishenkivartijan, kaikennäkevän katseen alla oli mahdoton osoittaa heikkoutta. Eksoottisen naisen itsevarma olemus tuntui vaativan muiltakin naisilta samanlaista luonteen vahvuutta ja kurinalaisuutta kuin tämä jatkuvasti osoitti esimerkillään.

 

 

Narcissa oli oppinut tuntemaan Pikku-Kuninkaan Harryna, heidän ikäerostaan huolimatta keskustelu oli aina luontevaa ja nopeasti eteenpäin soljuvaa. Harryn ja Kuninkaan vaivihkaiset huomionosoitukset toisiaan kohtaan eivät enää saaneet Cissaa häkeltymään ja punastumaan meikkikerroksensa alla kuten aluksi. Hollantilaisten tuoksusta oli tullut osa Narcissan mielikuvaa turvallisuudesta, vaikka monille muille ne merkitsivät uhkaa, sillä Kuningas oli tunnettu mieltymyksestään kuiviin pikkusikareihin. Miehen ei tarvinnut korostaa vaurauttaan ja asemaansa pöyhkeilevillä havannalaisilla, kuten Lucius ja monet muut pienemmät tekijät järjestäytyneen rikollisuuden piirissä tekivät. 

 

 

Harry johdatti Narcissan energisen charlestonin pyörteisiin muiden tanssijoiden tehdessä tilaa alamaailman ylimystölle. Tanssiessaan Harryn kanssa Cissa tunsi elävänsä, nuoren miehen yllättävän vahvat kädet tuntuivat ainoalta asialta, joka piti hänet kasassa ja tässä maailmassa. Narcissa viihtyikin klubilla miestään enemmän, mihin vaikutti paljolti Luciuksen tehtävät Kuninkaan liiketoimissa. Cissa pelkäsi niitä hetkiä, jolloin hän oli yksin tai vain Lucius seuranaan. Niitä tunteja päivin ja öin leimasivat harhailevat ajatukset ja todellisuuden julma läsnäolo. Itsensä kadottaminen rikkinäisen mielen sisälle oli silloin lähempänä kuin koskaan, etenkin kun kuvitelmat ja todellisuus olivat alkaneet sekoittua hänen päihteisiin kiintyneissä aivoissaan.

 

 

Luciusta oli näkynyt vähemmän kuin koskaan aiemmin, kuten muitakin sisäpiiriläisiä ja muita vakiovieraita Kuninkaan pöydässä. Silloinkin kun heitä näki, oli kasvoille piirtynyt huolen ja epävarmuuden kartta, vain Kuninkaallisen kaksikon kasvot eivät paljastaneet muuta kuin mitä he niiden antoivat ilmaista. Narcissa kuuli kuiskuttelua operaatio feeniksistä, jota johti jo eläkkeellä oleva rikostutkija paikallisen poliisiosaston apuna. Feeniksin maininta sai varjot syvenemään Harryn silmissä, vaikka Pikku-Kuninkaan kasvojen ilme ei hetkeksikään muuttunut. Cissa halusi pyyhkiä surun pois pojan sielusta, kuten hän halusi unohtaa oman epäonnistumisensa. Harryssa Narcissa näki menettämänsä lapsen ja hän oli valmis tekemään mitä tahansa pojan onnellisuuden eteen.

 

 

Heidän tanssinsa katkesi epävireiseen nuottiin ja sitä seuranneeseen kakofoniaan. Operaatio feeniks oli löytänyt tiensä Kuninkaan imperiumin sydämeen. Poliisin ja alamaailman välisessä sodassa ei kumpikaan puoli nähnyt eroa sivullisten ja syyllisten välillä, jos nämä sattuivat olemaan samassa paikassa. Kumpikin puoli tappoi, teurasti ja pyrki iskemään vastustajansa heikkoon kohtaan. Oikeuden nimissä joukkoja johtava Dumbledore osoitti aseellaan Pikku-Kuningasta, joka ei tehnyt elettäkään tavoitellakseen asetta. Heittäytyessään tappavan tarkasti kohdettaan lähestyvän luodin eteen Narcissa muisti, että Harryn periaatteisiin kuului se, ettei hän koskaan halunnut henkilökohtaisesti vahingoittaa ketään.

 

 

Narcissa ei tuntenut kipua luodin osuessa, hän näki kuin unessa Dumbledoren kaatuvan useasta aseesta yhtä aikaa ammuttujen luotien ansiosta. Hän näki myös poliisin univormua kantavan serkkunsa Siriuksen kauhistuneen ilmeen ja surun murtaman isänsä kasvot, joka ilmeisesti oli kuvitellut pelastavansa tyttärensä Kuninkaan luolasta. Sen jälkeen maailma hänen ympärillään näytti katoavan pimeään. Hetkellisesti hänen kutistuvassa näkökentässään vilahtivat vihreät surullistakin surullisemmat silmät, niissä oli kuitenkin myös jotain, joka teki Narcissan ensimmäistä kertaa vuoteen onnelliseksi. Pimeydessä hänen mielessään kaikui Pikku-kuninkaan kuiskaamat sanat, “Sinä olit minulle rakkaampi kuin oma äitini. Kiitos.”.


End file.
